


Stop Ruining the Surprise!

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve overhears Bucky and Tony planning his birthday party and decides to help out. </p><p>He didn't expect to get streamers thrown at his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Ruining the Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



“No red, white and blue,” Bucky argued with Tony in the workshop.

Steve frowned. He’d gone down to the workshop to remind his lovers of their date tonight, and that they’d promised they would clean up so they wouldn’t smell like C-4. The two of them had been smelling a lot more like the substance ever since Bucky had started joining Tony in the workshop and asking physics questions involving the explosive. Steve was still trying to understand why Bucky had wanted to know which one handled an explosion better: a refrigerator or a freezer?

“But they’re his colors! C’mon, Bucky. It’s not like he hates them or anything.”

“He always has red, white, and blue streamers and balloons for his birthday.”

“Fine, then how about a Picasso theme? Does Steve like Picasso?”

Oh! They were planning his birthday.

Steve smiled to himself and strolled up to the workshop. He knocked on the door as he entered. “Picasso is nice, but I don’t think it would make for a good birthday theme.”

Tony and Bucky froze. Boxes of streamers, balloons, confetti, cake mixes, and so much more cluttered the desk between them.

“FRIDAY!” Tony cried. “I thought I asked you to warn us!”

“I tried, boss, but you—”

Bucky picked up a roll of streamer and hurled it at Steve’s head. “Get the hell out of here! This is supposed to be a surprise!”

Steve yelped and ducked.

Tony picked up a roll too and threw it at Steve. “Fucking Christ, Steve! You don’t knock then just stroll in like you own the place!”

“Hey!” Steve covered his head. “I was just trying to remind you of our date tonight!”

“There’s going to be no date if you don’t get your perfect ass upstairs and away from here!” Bucky grabbed a bag of balloons and threw it at Steve.

“All right, all right! I’m going!” Steve scrambled for the door and ran toward the elevator.

Bucky sighed. “This is why I hated surprising him as kids. He always finds out.”

“Next time, we go into black out mode,” Tony said.

Bucky huffed. “Doubt that will work either.”

Steve fought down his grin of delight as he overheard that bit of their conversation. Bucky may have always hated his ability to ruin surprises without trying, but Steve loved it. Bucky’s reaction was always priceless, and now he knew so was Tony’s.


End file.
